Holmesland
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: En la tierra de Holmesland, los seres mágicos pueden vivir en armonía entre ellos. Al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo cree porque incluso los reyes, la familia Holmes, tienen problemas de aceptación con su hijo mayor.
Holmesland había prosperado y crecido desde que fue creada hace 500 años. En primer lugar fue un sitio de destierro para aquellas criaturas que no tuvieran donde ir o que o no aprobaban el gobierno de sus propias ciudades pero hoy en día era un país enorme, con diferentes ciudades y criaturas de todo tipo gobernada por los reyes Siger Holmes y Violet Holmes. Un lugar precioso y justo donde vivir.

En teoría.

Era cierto que los ciudadanos vivían libres y sin ningún tipo de percance entre ellos, pero debido a su raza podían desempeñar un trabajo u otro, por ejemplo un hombre lobo jamás podría ser profesor de escuela, eso era un trabajo de elfos.

Lo mismo ocurría en el palacio real.

Mycroft Holmes era el hijo mayor del matrimonio, el primogénito, pero no podría reinar. Había nacido hada, algo sin duda muy raro para el género masculino pero nada envidiable. Las hadas macho no tenían la capacidad de reproducirse y debido a que no podría traer más herederos al mundo, los reyes Siger y Violet habían decidido dejar el peso de la corona sobre su hijo menor, Sherlock. Un mago que no conocía el peligro y que a diario era perseguido por su hermano mayor por todo palacio para que no sufriera daños.

Cuando Sherlock estaba en clases, Mycroft aprovechaba para salir al jardín, colocarse debajo de un árbol y leer. A veces pensaba en marcharse de allí, recorrer el mundo, vivir en otro sitio. Otras veces solo pensaba en tirarse desde el precipicio que había en la colina y dejar que todo acabara.

—Príncipe Mycroft —dijo una voz a frente a él.

Mycroft alzó un poco la cabeza de su libro y sonrió al que le hacía sombra.

—Gregory —saludó.

El hombre con la armadura hizo una reverencia y le devolvió la sonrisa. Gregory era un hombre lobo, alto y fuerte, y había sido contratado recientemente para que protegiera a Sherlock más de lo que podía Mycroft.

—¿Cómo se encuentra señor? —preguntó Greg apoyándose en su lanza.

—Bien… Bien… —dijo desviando un poco la mirada al suelo —. ¿Y usted?

—Muy bien gracias —respondió Greg —. Me preguntaba si… —empezó a decir

Mycroft alzó la cabeza para mirarle pero en ese momento Sherlock corría por el patio con un hacha en la mano mientras que su profesor corría tras él.

—¡PRÍNCIME SHERLOCK! ¡PRÍNCIPE SHERLOCK! ¡CUIDADO! ¡EL QUE HAYA TRANSFORMADO EL LAPIZ EN UN HACHA NO LE DA DERECHO A USARLA!

Greg miró a Sherlock antes de salir corriendo detrás de él. Mycroft suspiró. Desde que Gregory había sido contratado hablaba siempre con él, charlas cortas y muy educadas, pero el guardián siempre parecía que quería decir algo más, algo importante pero en ese momento siempre aparecía Sherlock de la nada haciendo cualquiera de sus trastadas.

Suspiró profundamente y se fue a su habitación, encerrándose allí.

Esa noche en la cena, se sentó frente a Sherlock en la amplia mesa. Este le sonreía con maldad.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy, hada? —le preguntó con odio en la voz —. ¿No has tenido ninguna abejita que cuidar o algún marinero al que encandilar?

Mycroft cerró los ojos pensativo y suspiró.

—Las hadas no hacemos eso —dijo entre dientes.

—Oh, ¿y que haces querida mía? ¿Cantar y tocar el arpa?

Mycroft cogió aire y apretó el tenedor con fuerza. Desde que Sherlock había sido consciente de las razones por las que Mycroft jamás reinaría no había parado de burlarse de él y menospreciarle porque era el único hado en todo el país. Incluso le trataba en femenino cosa detestaba sobre todas las cosas.

—Déjame en paz, Sherlock.

—¡Muestra un poco más de respeto a tu futuro rey! ¡Puedo hacer que te encarcelen! —exclamó Sherlock.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Mycroft escéptico.

—Si yo, así que deja de molestarme maldita hada. El día que yo sea rey no podrás ni salir de tu cuarto. Así que trátame con el respeto que merezco.

Mycroft miró a sus padres esperanzado en que le apoyaran, pero miraban a Sherlock y sonreían con orgullo. Suspiró profundamente y dejó el tenedor en el plato antes de irse a su habitación. Oía las risas de Sherlock a su espalda pero prefirió no responder y se encerró en el dormitorio. Quería irse, irse de ese mundo para siempre. Sus padres nunca le querrían porque no había nacido con la raza adecuada y no iba a servir para nada, solo podría quedarse en palacio porque debido a ser un hada masculino, no había ningún trabajo para él.

Ni tan siquiera sanador, y eso que las hadas eran las únicas con derecho a ser sanadoras.

Mycroft se tendió en su cama y miró alrededor. En su estantería solo había libros. De anatomía, jardinería, alquimia… Incluso tenía libros de magia, y sabía hacer varias cosas, aunque nada especial.

Si su hermano no cambiaba cuando fuese rey, su futuro no presagiaba nada bueno.

Cuando anocheció, sacó de la funda de su cama un puñal de acero de Göhr. Ese tipo de metal solo se encontraban en unas cuevas subterráneas y servían para matar a los seres mágicos haciéndoles estallar en mil pedazos. Mycroft lo guardó bajo la camisa de su pijama y fue hasta la librería de la casa.

Si iba a morir esa noche quería que fuera contemplado lo que más libertad le había dado en el mundo. Los libros.

Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se colocó frente a la gran estantería que ocupaba la pared del fondo. No se escuchaba ningún otro ruido en el castillo, la noche estaba tranquila. Nadie se iba a preocupar por él.

Se quitó la camisa del pijama y la dejó caer al suelo, dejó sobre ella el cuchillo y tomó aire.

La única característica que le gustaba de su raza eran que las alas podían verse o no. Cuando no quería mostrarlas (que era casi siempre) quedaban pegadas a su espalda, como si fueran unos hermosos y tribales tatuajes de tinta azul. Tomo aire y poco a poco las fue despegando de su espalda. No hacía eso desde que aprendió ese truco, así que ahora dolían un poco.

Las agitó levemente y poco a poco comenzaron a brillar, dejando la estancia iluminada por una luz azul. Se tapó la cara avergonzado y gimió angustiado, echándose a llorar. Era un maldito cobarde pero no tenía otra salida.

—¿Príncipe Mycroft? —dijo la voz de Greg a su espalda.

—¡Vete! —exclamó Mycroft, había estado tan absorto que había pasado por alto el sonido chirriante que hacía la puerta al abrirse.

—Príncipe Mycroft… —repitió Greg entrando en la biblioteca y cerrando la puerta —. ¿Está bien?

Mycroft se abrazó así mismo, agitando las alas en suaves movimientos. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Greg se acercó a él y contempló sus alas, asombrado.

—Eres hermoso… —le dijo —. Es… Increíble…

—¡Soy una vergüenza! —exclamó —. No hay ningún otro hada masculino en todo este puñetero país. ¿Y tengo que ser yo? ¿El hijo del rey? Es una vergüenza… Y nadie me quiere, me ignoran…

Greg se arrodilló a su lado.

—Se equivoca príncipe Mycroft. Yo le amo —le dijo en un susurro.

Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido y se volvió para mirarle.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó.

—Empecé a trabajar aquí porque deseaba estar cerca de usted. Trabajaba en los alrededores y siempre podía verlo por la ventana, por los jardines del castillo. Siempre con un libro en las manos. Eres culto, inteligente y muy muy hermoso…

Mycroft se mordió el labio y miró avergonzado a su regazo. Greg le cogió las manos y apoyó la rodilla sobre el cuchillo.

—No cometas ninguna locura como esta. No debes morir. El mundo no puede perderse un ser tan hermoso como tú…. —le dijo Greg apretándole las manos.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—No puedo prosperar Greg… Jamás podré ser alguien en este mundo debido a mi condición…

—Huyamos. Hoy mismo.

—¿Huir…? Pero tu trabajo… Tienes que cuidar….

—Disculpa que te diga pero tu hermano es un niño muy irrespetuoso. Si escogí este trabajo fue solamente para verte y conocecrte. No me importaría dejarlo.

Mycroft rió un poco.

—¿Y donde iremos Greg? No sabemos que hay mas allá de estas tierras…

—Vayamos a la tierra de los humanos. Hay muchísimas ciudades que visitar, podrás ser lo que quieras…. Podremos estar juntos… Si quieres.

Mycroft tragó saliva y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Claro que quiero…. —susurró.

Greg respondió al abrazo y suspiró. Ninguno de los dos sabría que les depararía la suerte, pero juntos seguro que sorteaban todos los peligros.


End file.
